Good Looks, Bad Intentions
by denisedevastation
Summary: Jade and her best friend Alex get sent to a new foster home in Canada where they will begin high school at Degrassi. Smut, drama, drug use, violence, a whole lot of everything..
1. Chapter 1

-Jade's P.O.V-

Canada. That word swirled around in my head while the plane rumbled beneath me. I clutched the armrests and looked out the window. Blue skies and way below, tiny specks which were probably skyscrapers up close. I closed my eyes and recollected what had happened and why I was on that plane in the first place. My dad left our family and my mom went on a drinking binge and had a nervous happened about 6 months ago and I got put in a foster home. Last week, the home I was staying in got a notice that they were being shut down and all of us kids got packed up and were being transported to a new foster home in Canada.

"Jade, do you want something to drink?"

I opened my eyes and looked over at my best friend, Alex.

I had met her when I got in the foster home. She had taken me under her wing and showed me the ropes. I had never had many friends so when I found out I was getting moved to Canada, I was glad she was going to be with me.

The stewardess was standing in the aisle next to Alex's seat with a rolling cart.

"Um... yeah. I'll take a Pepsi" I said.

The stewardess smiled and handed me the can.

"Enjoy your flight" she said before walking away.

"Dude.. I can't believe we are going to Canada to live and start a new life. It's just crazy.." Alex said.

"Yeah I know," I agreed, "And we have to start a new school where we are going to meet a bunch of new people."  
I quickly skimmed the coach section of the plan in which we were sitting. Our director of the foster home, Mrs. Adkins, was sitting in the front with her lips pinched and face looking stern. I looked around at the rest of the kids. There were kids of all ages with the youngest being about 6. Me and Alex were 16. There were about 40 of us total with about 20 of us being teenagers, but Alex was still the only one I really talked to.

"It's kinda cool though. Kind of exciting. Maybe we can meet some cute guys" Alex mused.

"That would be awesome" I agreed.

Finally after several hours we reached Canada. After we unloaded from the plane, we boareded a huge charter bus that was going to be taking all of us to our new home. We pulled to a stop in front of a big brick building that said NEW HOPE FOSTER CARE in capital letters. I grabbed mybags and waited on Alex, then followed the huge crowd of kids into the huge building. As it was in the other home, it was sectioned off for boys and girls. All the girls quickly ran to beds, claiming the ones they wanted. Me and Alex got ones side by side and began unpacking our belongings. A few moments later Mrs. Adkins walked into the girls' quarter to address us.

"Okay girls, get plenty of rest because you will all be enrolling into school tomorrow morning. I've already told the boys. Finish getting unpacked and then we will be serving dinner in the great hall" she said briskly.

-The Next Day; Thursday-

All of us kids boarded the charter bus again early the next morning and came to a stop in front of a building that had a big sign out front that read DEGRASSI COMMUNITY SCHOOL. Mrs. Adkins stood at the front of the bus with an infinite stack of papers in her hand.

"Okay children, all you have to do when you get inside is go straight to your class. I have here your schedules and a map of the school for each of you."

As she came towards the back where Alex and I were sitting my stomach began to tense. I glanced over at Alex. She was chewing her nails. Her nervous habit. Mrs. Adkins finally handed me and Alex ours and we quickly began comparing classes.

"We have lunch and 3rd period English together" I noted, skimming both of our schedules.

"And gym" Alex pointed out.

"Okay. Everyone have a great day. Since there are so many of you, you won't be riding a normal school bus, we will be taking you to and from school. See you all at 3 pm" she smiled.

We filed out in a single file line, slowly making our way up the school's steps, chattering quietly along the way. Once we were in the lobby, I looked down at my schedule. 1st period- Biology. I looked at my map. Room 44 with Mr. Benson.

"I have first period Geometry. Great.." Alex said sarcastically.

I smiled at her.

"Alright Allie. I guess I will see you in English."  
"Okay, see ya Jade" she said then walked in the the opposite direction of me.

I walked slowly down a hall, checking out the school as I went. I had to admit, it was pretty nice. I passed the library, the gym and the cafeteria. Finally, I wandered onto a different hall where I began to see the classrooms. When I reached Room 44, I put my hand on the doorknob and froze. I listened to what was going on inside. The teacher, Mr. Benson, was talking about the water cycle, and kids were talking and laughing raucously. The teacher was laughing alone with them like they were having a great class discussion. So this was a pretty interactive class. Great. There went me trying to hide in a corner and avoid stares. I hated being treated like a sideshow freak. I liked meeting new people, but the first day at a new school always sucked. I took a deep breath and then slowly turned the knob. All the chatter stopped and all eyes were on me. I felt my face growing hot.

"So you must be..." Mr Benson grabbed a paper off his desk, "Jade Robinson?"

"Yes" I said shyly.

"Well, welcome to Degrassi Jade. Would you like to tell the class about yourself?" he asked warmly.

I looked at Mr. Benson and then quickly looked around the classroom. Everyone was staring at me, waiting.

"Um.. w-well, I I moved here from California and I live in the new foster home they just opened" I said looking down at the ground and scrunching my toes up inside of my Converses.

"Well, we are glad to have you here with us Jade. We'll all work together to make your stay a pleasant one. Now, if you'll go have a seat in that empty desk on the second row, we'll get back to our discussion" Mr. Benson smiled.

I was going to get along with him. I adjusted my book-bag strap and slowly made my way down the aisle to the empty desk while everyone I walked past looked up at me and stared. I sat down at my desk, pulled a notebook out of my book-bag and began to doodle. I felt several pairs of eyes on me.

"Hey, so you said you're from California? What part?" I looked over to see who was whispering to me. It was a skinny blond girl.

"Yeah, Orange County" I responded.

"Cool, I have some family that lives in Berkeley. It's gorgeous there. By the way, I'm Emma" she smiled.

I smiled back. At least someone was talking to me.

"Oh, what period do you have lunch?" she asked.

"I have second lunch" I replied.

"Cool, me too. You can sit with me if you want."

"That would be great, thanks."  
"Okay, well how about we meet right here, in front of this class, and we can walk there together?"

"Sure, that would be good" I replied.

She turned her attention back to Mr. Benson and I looked down at my notebook. Hmm. Maybe Degrassi would be okay.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: The beginning of my story is a little boring, just space fillers to get to the main points really, but bear with me because I promise it will be worth it. Reviews are welcomed and appreciated!

-Alex's P.O.V-

I walked to Mrs. Foster's geometry class and stopped outside the door. Here we go.. I stepped inside. Mrs. Foster was standing at the white board.

"Ah Alexis Johnson, I've been expecting you" she said.

"It's Alex" I said shuffling my feet.

"Okay Alex, go have a seat" she said briskly.

"Can I really have it?" I asked sarcastically.

She gave me the evil eye and I laughed inside. Sometimes it was fun just to be a bitch and piss people off. But I did go ahead and sit down. A guy beside me was chuckling. I looked over at him.

"Great job pissing Foster off, she's a cunt" he smiled.

Hmm.. I thought to myself. He was quite cute. He had light brown spiky hair, green eyes and an earring.

"Yeah, I'm pretty good at being a sarcastic smart ass, thanks" I laughed.

"Yeah, so Alex, I'm Sean. If you need anything, just let me know."

"Anything?" I smiled.

"Yeah" he smiled back.

"Awesome" I replied.

He smiled at me shyly and I could've sworn he was blushing. Aww it was cute. Well this could be interesting...

-Jade's P.O.V-

When it was time for lunch, I found Alex and got her to go back with me to Mr. Benson's room to meet up with Emma.

"So, how's your day been so far?" I asked as we stood in front of the door, watching everyone changing classes.

"Pretty sweet actually. I met this hot guy named Sean in my geometry class" she smiled.

"Cool. The only person I've talked to so far is Emma" I said.

As I said this, Emma and a Hispanic girl walked up to us.

"Hey Jade, this is Manny" she introduced.

I introduced Alex. After everyone got acquainted Emmy and Manny led the way to the cafeteria. I walked behind them next to Alex and looked around the crowded room, my heart drumming persistently in my chest. Everyone was talking and laughing with their own cliques. We walked through the lunch line and got our trays of chicken nuggets, fries, applesauce and milk, then sat down at a table where 3 guys and 1 girl were already sitting.

"Okay everyone, I don't know if any of you have met them, but this is Jade and Alex" Emma introduced.

"Yeah, I have geometry with Alex" the guy, I was assuming was Sean from the way she smiled at me, said.

"Well this is Sean, J.T., Toby and Liberty" Manny said.

"Yes, this sexiness you have feasted your eyes on is the one and only, J.T. Yorke" he smiled.

He was very cute with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and he dressed kind of like a surfer.

"I'm Toby" the other guy said, putting his hand in the air. He had dark brown hair and thick rimmed glasses and was slightly chunky.

"So, how are you gals liking Degrassi so far?" Sean asked.

"It's okay" we agreed in unison.

"Hey, this weekend our friend Craig is having his band practice at his house. He's turning it into a party of sorts. You guys wanna come?" Emma asked.

"We would have to ask, but yeah we'd love to. Right Jade?" Alex asked.

"Yeah of course. Sounds rad" I agreed.

We spent the rest of the lunch period talking, mostly about me and Alex since we were the 'shiny new toys'. The J.T. guy was very cute. I could tell Liberty liked him too from her proximity to him and the looks she kept giving me along with her silence. When the bell cueing next period rang everyone got up and started heading to their classes.

"See ya later Jade!" Emma waved.

"What class do you have next Jade?" J.T. asked.

"Um..." I said fumbling with my schedule, "English."

"With Mr. Parsons?" he asked.

"Yes" I agreed.

"Cool, me too. Wanna walk together?" he asked, what seemed to me, hopefully.

Liberty shot me a cold glare.

"Um.. yeah sure. Thanks.." I said hesitantly.

We walked away and I turned around to see Liberty still glaring at me. So apparently they weren't dating. But she obviously wanted to.

"I'm pretty sure Sean likes your friend Alex" J.T. observed.

"Aww, that's awesome. I'm pretty sure she likes him too" I said.

We were quiet for a few minutes as we walked.

"So, what's up with you and Liberty?" I asked, unable to keep my mouth shut any longer.

He groaned. "Gosh, she's liked me since probably 2nd grade. She just won't take a hint. I mean, she is a nice girl and everything, but she's just not my type. And she's pretty obsessive."

"I can tell. She shot me some pretty dirty looks when you asked to walk me to class" I replied.

"Yeah, don't worry about it. Like I said, we aren't dating so she has no say in who I talk to" he said, smiling a little at me.

I decided to be kind of forward.

"So, are you dating anyone?" I asked, nibbling my lip a bit.

He smiled at me.

"No. Currently J.T. Yorke is status: available. What about you?" he asked looking at me sideways.

"Nope, I'm single. Haven't dated anyone in about 6 months" I said, pleased with the course the conversation was going.

We reached the classroom and he pulled up a chair next to me.

"Yeah so.. do you think I'm hot?" he asked smiling.

I blushed like crazy. "Um.. yeah actually, you're quite attractive."

He smiled. "Thanks you too. I know this is a little forward, but would you like to come to Craig's party with me this weekend as my date? It'd give us a chance to hang out and get to know each other a little better."

My heart fluttered and my cheeks flushed.

"Yeah, I would love that. That will be great" I grinned.

"Sweet" he replied cheesing.

At that moment, the teacher walked in to begin class. I glanced over at J.T. to check him out. His hair looked so soft and feathery, I just wanted to touch . I couldn't believe that just happened so quick! I already had a date! Not a boyfriend, (yet I hoped) but still progress. I was happy. The door opened again and Alex sauntered in just as the bell was ringing. She came in and sat at the round table with me and J.T. She was grinning from ear to ear. I passed her a note.

Me: So, what happened?

Alex: Sean walked me to class and we were talking.

Me: Oooh, juicy! About what? :)

Alex: :) Mostly about his life. He's a major bad boy. Which you know is fine by me.

Me: Aww! I think you two would be cute together. OMG guess what?!

Alex: What?

Me: J.T. asked me to be his date to Craig's party! :D

Alex: Are you serious? Wow! You go girl, haha!

Me: Yeah, I know right?! I was so surprised.

Alex: What about that Liberty girl? I noticed she was trying to be all up his ass.

Me: He said she's super obsessive and she has liked him for like years. He said she's nice and all, she's just not his type and she can't take a hint.

Alex: That is so awesome! We have 2 hot guys already talking to us. This is going to be an interesting year for sure!

Me: I know right!

I folded the paper and me and Alex looked at each other and smiled. J.T. looked at us like he wondered what we were talking about and smiled.

"Hey, you are the new girls that are coming to band practice Saturday right? I'm the drummer of the band, Ellie" A girl at the next table over said. She was dressed in a style that Alex and I wore. She had dyed red hair, a black dress with red and black striped long arm warmers and combat boots.

"Cool, who all is in the band?" I asked.

"Well Craig, as you know, Jimmy, Marco and me" she replied.

"That's awesome" Alex said.

"They are pretty good too" J.T. chimed in.

"Ehh, we're okay. Craig's voice is what makes us" Ellie said approvingly.

"Okay, enough chit chat everyone. Turn to page 103 in your Literature books" Mr. Parsons ordered.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: I know that Alex's part seems kind of skimpy right now but as the story goes on it evens out. When I wrote it, it wasn't in chapter so breaking it down is a little weird. I wrote this story years ago and I'm just now typing it up and posting it. There are many many more chapters to come! :)

-Jade's P.O.V; After School-

Me and Alex went out to the front of the school. We were walking towards where our bus would be when Sean motioned for us. He was standing next to a beat up van with the hood popped open and another guy was looking at the engine. The guy turned around and faced us. He was tall with brown, semi-long hair, brown eyes and a backwards black cap.

"Alex, Jade, this is Jay. He's a buddy of mine" Sean explained.

"Ladies, pleasure to meet you" Jay smiled smoothly.

Alex grinned. I knew she thought he was cute. I could read her pretty well. After all, she was my best friend.

"Jay will be getting the drinks for Saturday" Sean continued.

At that moment, another guy with spiky light brown hair who was wearing a band tee and lots of necklaces and bracelets walked up and gave Jay a high five. He had a seriously sexy voice.

"So, it's still on for Saturday I'm guessing?" the guy asked.

"I already told you Spin, yes. It's not a problem, we're good to go" Jay reassured him. At that point the guy turned to face us.

"You the new girls everyone is talking about?" he asked.

"I guess..." I replied, bewildered that we had left such an impression on everyone so fast.

"Well I'm Spinner. You 2 ladies need anything at all let me know, I'm your man" he smiled.

He was kind of cute too. So many cute guys at this place...

-That Night-

Alex and I sat down on our beds next to each other, eager to talk about the day's events. I looked over at her. Her green eyes were shining bright and her cheeks were pinked tinged. Her long auburn hair was windblown and her dimples stood out as she grinned hard.

"This party is gonna be fucking awesome!" Alex cheered happily, flopping back onto her bed.

"Very much so" I agreed, smiling.

"I can't believe J.T. asked you to be his date to the party! That's great! Do you think I should ask Sean or should I wait for him to ask me?"

"Well personally, if I was you, I would go ahead and ask him. I mean the worst he can say is no which I doubt he will. Better snag him up before someone else does" I replied.

"Yeah. And if he does say no maybe I can talk to either of those guys we met after school. Jay or Spinner" she smiled.

"Yeah, they were both cute as well. This party is going to be really fun. I'm excited" I smiled getting under my blankets and turning out the bedside lamp.

"Me too" Alex yawned. "Night Jade"

"Night Allie" I responded.

As the room grew silent with a few muffled yawns occasionally, I basked in the silence and started daydreaming. J.T. was so adorable. I didn't want to do something dumb and ruin it. I would love to know how he kisses..

-School; Friday-

The next morning I was so excited to get to lunch because that would be the first time I got to see J.T. all day. I stopped by the bathroom to check my makeup. I was mixed raced, black and white, tall and slender with long thick dark brown hair. My brown eyes were almond shaped due to my Asian background on my father's side. They twinkled excitedly thinking of J.T. I was wearing a Story of the Year babydoll tee, tight form fitting ripped skinny jeans and a pair of DC's. I touched up my eyeliner and applied a little lip gloss. I looked in the mirror at myself and made sure my septum and lip rings were appropriately turned. Not too shabby. When the time finally arrived, my stomach was fluttering. There he sat in all his glory wearing a baby blue t shirt and jeans. He smiled at me as I sat down. Something about his boyish innocence was just so damn attractive! I glanced over at Alex. Her and Jay were talking in the lunch line. Hmm..

"Hey Jade, how's your day been?" Manny asked.

"Pretty good actually" I replied.

"Aren't you guys so excied about Craig's party?" Emma asked.

"Definitely with Jade as my date" J.T. smiled.

I blushed. Liberty's eyes boggled and everyone else said "Aww"

"I can't believe you J.T! You go for cheap sluts. You don't even care about personality" Liberty barged in. My face got hot.

"Excuse me, bitch, what did you just say?" I asked incredulously, "You don't even know me!"

"I don't have to. I see what you put off. I have liked J.T. forever and he's never given me a chance. You waltz in here and steal him away. Easy that's what he likes. Easy, like you" she said shaking with fury.

I pushed my chair back across the floor away from the table with a loud screech and I stomped over to her. She stood and we glared at each other chest to chest, the tension mounting. The cafeteria seemed dead silent. Ale and Jay walked up, confused and shocked.

Alex registered what was about to happen. She and I both had problems keeping our tempers under control.

"Whoa Jade," Alex said, stepping between us and putting her hands up to signal peace, "Just calm down."

"Did you hear waht she said Alex? She is judging the fuck out of me and she doesn't know one damn thing about me!" I shrieked.

"I'm sorry Jade, that was terrible of her to say" J.T. spoke up, "And for your information Liberty, I happen to like her personality a lot" he retorted.

"Whatever J.T. You'll see one day that I was the best one for you all along" she huffed and stormed off.

Everyone was quiet afterwards, unsure of what to say. I sat down next to J.T. and he put his arm around my shoulder.

"Wow.." Emma said wide eyed.

The rest of the lunch period was silent with only a little chit chat here and there.

"So are we going to meet at the party tomorrow night or shall I pick you up?" J.T. asked.

"Um.. me and Alex are gonna ride there with Emma and Manny so I'll meet you there."

-Alex's P.O.V-

After all the drama at lunch, Jay decided to walk me to my next class.

"So, you're going to the party at Craig's?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's kinda funny though cause I've never even met him" I laughed.

"That is kinda funny. Well really he just got back into town. He's been in Vancouver touring and stuff. He's a pretty cool guy."

"That's cool, I hope I have fun and that people like me."  
He smiled, "Well, I like you and I'm people."

I grinned. "I like you too."

He was quiet momentarily.

"So, do you have a date for Craig's party?" he asked.

My heart sped up.

"Um, no. Right now I'm flying solo" I replied.

"Well not anymore you aren't" he smiled and linked his arm in mine.

I grinned. He was so cute! We finally reached the classroom and he kissed me on my cheek goodbye.

"See you tomorrow night. I hope you like to drink" he smirked and walked away cockily.

I sat down in my seat feeling all fluttery inside.

Jade looked at me and mouthed, "What happened?"

I mouthed back, "Jay asked me to be his date!"

Her mouth fell open and then she grinned and gave me a thumbs up. Just then, walked into the room signaling the start of class.


	4. Chapter 4

-Alex's P.O.V; Saturday-

After an hour of getting ready, Emma called to tell us her and Manny were on the way to get us. I was so excited. I looked down at my slim fiting tee that was black with a pink skull and crossbones on it, ripped jeans and Converses. I was so ready. I looked over at Jade. She was wearing a black Avenged Sevenfold death bat tank top, jean mini skirt complete with studded belt, and knee high combat boots.

"Man I'm so excited!" She grinned putting on some lip gloss.

"Me too, this night is going to go down in history" I agreed.

Mrs. Adkins walked in and informed us that Emma and Manny were here to pick us up. She thought the party was srictly parent chaperoned of course.

"Now, you girls must be back by 1 a.m. sharp. Call if you need a ride, and be careful" Mrs. Adkins instructed.

"We will," we agreed in unison and followed her out to the main hall where Emma and Manny were waiting. Emma was wearing a brown and tan striped shirt and brown galchos. Manny was wearing a pink tank top and a white skirt.

"You guys ready? You look great!" Emma asked holding up the car keys and shaking them.

"Definitely" me and Jade replied smiling.

We said our goodbyes to Mrs. Adkins and then followed Emma and Manny outside to her silver Volvo with me and Jade hopping in the back. Emma backed out of the the long driveway and soon we were rolling down the street passing all the city lights. Canada was really beautiful. Finally we pulled up to a house where several cars were already parked. Lots of people crowded by the open garage and music was faintly being played. I heard the drilling drum beat as we walked towards the source. Jade followed behind Manny and Emma, and me behind her. Once we stepped inside the garage, I observed the scene. A guy with curly brown hair and green eyes was singing and playing guitar so I assumed he was Craig, we spotted Ellie on drums, she nodded at us, a latino guy with a nose ring and too nice of clothes to be straight was on bass, and a mixed guy was also playing guitar. A huge sign was hanging on the wall behind them that said DOWNTOWN SASQUATCH. They finished the last song and after the applause, they put away their instruments for a break.

"Come on you 2, I'm going to introduce you to the rest of the band" Manny giggled happily.

Me and Jade gave each other a look, rolled our eyes and smiled. But we still followed behind her and Emma to where the band was standing.

"Guys, these are the new girls I was telling you about," Ellie told her bandmates, "Jade and Alex."

We smiled and waved.

"Thanks Ellie, but I was going to introduce them" Manny said giving her an evil glare. Ooh drama.

"Well I guess you just weren't fast enough which is a big surprise for you Manny considering you've always been fast" Ellie smirked.

Manny flipped her off. "Anyways, as you noticed from the sign back there, this lovely group, apart from Ellie, is Downtown Sasquatch led by my amazing boyfriend, Craig Manning" Manny gushed.

"Yeah, you guys know Ellie, that's Jimmy on guitar and Marco on bass" Emma finished.

They waved and smiled at us approvingly.

"So what do you gals think of Degrassi?" Marco asked.

"I think it's pretty good" I smiled.

"Yeah, it's been pretty good except for over obsessive little psycho bitches" Jade commented casually.

"Who are you talking about?" Craig asked her.

"Liberty" she replied.

"What did she do? Let me guess, something about J.T. right?" Jimmy chuckled.

"What about me?" J.T. said walking up, smiling.

Jade turned to him and grinned.

"She was just talking about Liberty flipping out over you" I said.

"Oh yeah, well you guys will get used to that. She is crazy about me. I guess it's just my devastatingly good looks" he said dramatically, flipping his hair.

We all laughed. He was pretty funny.

"Okay baby, me and Emma are going to go get something to drink. Be back in a second" Manny told Craig kissing him and then led Emma across the room to where the drinks were held in a cooler. J.T. led Jade by the hand off somewhere private to talk. She smiled at me and gave me a thumbs up. I walked over to the maroon Les Paul on a stand. I touched th strings and admired the finish.

"Bad ass guitar" I said to no one in particular.

"Thanks" Craig said walking up and smiling. "I got it in Vancouver. My manager got it for me."

"That's cool. I've been playing for about 4 years" I responded.

"That's awesome! You any good?" he asked.

"Well, I'm not cocky or anything but I think I'm pretty decent" I replied.

"We should jam together one day" he smiled and lowered his voice, "It'd be nice to play with someone with some real talent for once" he chuckled. I smiled.

Manny came up and cleared her throat. Emma looked down at the ground. Okay, so Manny was the jealous type. Well the bitch could bring it because nothing was going on with me and Craig.

"Alex was just telling me about her interests in guitar" Craig explained.

"I bet that's not the only thing she's interested in" she smirked.

Oh hell no bitch... Wtf was with these Degrassi bitches being so jealous? Damn haters!

"Don't worry Manny, I'm not trying to steal your man, calm down" I assured her.

"Well, let's make it clear right now that Craig is totally off limits" she said crossing her arms.

I sucked in my breath and shook my head. "Look bitch, I was trying to be nice. Lose the fucking attitude because as I said, nothing is going on here, you jealous psycho whore" I said with heat beginning to flame my cheeks.

"Okay you 2, that's enough. Manny let it go" Emma said, trying to diffuse the situation.

"Later Craig" I said and walked over to the drinks. I poured a glass of vodka and Red Bull and downed it to calm me down. I was bitch pissed me off. I stood there for a few minutes observing th eparty. Several people were dancing to a pop song that was playing on the stereo. Some couples were sitting around making out and guys stood around joking and drinking. I looked over at J.T. He and Jade were standing off to the side looking awfully close. I was happy for her but I felt a stab of loneliness wsah over me. Just then I heard a voice.

"Hey there sexy."

I turned and saw Jay coming towards me with a rose in his hand. He handed it to me and kissed my cheek. I smiled. My night just got 20 times better.

-Jade's P.O.V-

As soon as J.T. walked in, my heart started fluttering. I just smiled and watched him talk about Liberty obsess over him. After everyone finished talking, J.T. grabbed my hand and pulled through the crowd off to the side. I leaned against a wall and he stood in front of me.

"So Mr. Yorke, tell me about yourself" I grinned.

"Well, I'm almost 17, I live with my grandma because my parent are missionaries who travel the world, I'm a total goofball and pretty much just an all around nice guy" he smiled.

"Yeah you are from what I've seen."

He smiled shyly and took a sip of drink out of the red solo cup he was holding.

"I used to have a thing for Manny, but she shot me down. But I dunno, you just seem like the type of girl I can get to know and truly have fun with. I'd really like to get to know you better. You have definitely piqued my interest Ms. Robinson" he smiled and continued, "So, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

Gosh, he was so adorable! I couldn't believe he was really asking me out!

"I would love to J.T." I replied whole heartedly. I really did like him a lot already.

"That's great! I really do like you Jade. I promise to be the best boyfriend I can possibly be. I'll be up for anything that you are."

I smiled and pulled him close to me, wrapping my arms around his neck and his on my waist. I gave him a light peck on the lips to show my affection. He smiled. I happened to glance over and saw Liberty glaring at us. Watching, like the fucking psycho stalker she was. I couldn't help but to smirk smugly at her and turn my attention back to J.T. The next thing I knew she had stormed over to us.

"What's going on here?!" she demanded.

"Liberty, get it through your thick skull. There was never anything, nor will there ever be anything between us! Plus, Jade is my girlfriend now, so back off" J.T. said calmly.

"Your GIRLFRIEND?! J.T. what is WRONG with you? Have you no respect for yourself?!" she hissed.

I was getting really tired of her shit. I sighed deeply and clenched my fist. As calmly as I could, I said "Liberty, you heard him. Back off. NOW."

"Bitch, I don't know who you think you are, but regardless of what J.T. says, he is my man. I'm the one who has loved him since we were kids" she said angrily.

"Alright you fucking stalker, get a life!" I said turning back to J.T. and surprising him with a big fat smooch just to piss Liberty off.

I felt a hand grab my shoulder and I got whirled around quickly and I saw Liberty's fist coming towards my face. The hit connected with my jaw. I'm not going to lie to sound like a bad ass, that shit hurt. But I wasn't giving up and my pain was overpowered with anger. My face was on fire and my vision distorted. I extended my arm and clothes lined her chest knocking her to the ground. I jumped on top of her, pinned down her arms with my knees and began wailing on her face, breaking her glasses in the process.

"Fight!" I heard someone yell while Liberty struggled beneathme.

She managed to unpin her arms and knock me off of her lap. She grabbed my hair and began punching me in the back of the head. I raised my arm swiftly and elbowed her square in the nose. She instantly stumbled backwards and held it. It was gushing blood. After she regained enough composure she tried to come back at me but Craig came up behind her and held her back.

"Okay guys, that's enough" he announced.

I wiped at my busted lip from where she had knocked me off of her.

I'm so sorry Craig.. this is a really bad first impression but she hit me first. I couldn't just sit there and take it" I defended myself.

"It's okay Jade. I understand. If it was me, I would've done the same. Liberty, I think you should go. You're causing too many problems"Craig told her.

J.T. came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I glanced over at Alex and Jay. She was standing there wide eyed and gape mouthed. Craig walked Liberty out of the garage and she turned one last time to glare at me and J.T. After she left, J.T. turned me around to face him.

"I'm so sorry Jade," he said gently stroking my cheek with his thumb, the worry apparent in his eyes, "I wasn't worth that."

"Don't say that J.T. I'm glad it happened. I really like you. I think that you are worth it."

He pulled me close and kissed me hard.


	5. Chapter 5

-Alex's P.O.V-

Jay and I were just getting into our conversation when we heard someone yell "Fight!" Jay grabbed my hand and pulled me over to where the crowd was forming. As soon as we walked over we saw it was Jade and Liberty. Jade wasd getting knocked off of Liberty's lap. Liberty started punching her in the head from behind but Jade elbowed her hard in the nose. The fight ended abruptly after that because Liberty's nose was gushing blood all down her face. Jade apologized quickly and luckily Craig took her side and made Liberty leave. Afer J.T. kissed her she looked back over at me. She looked a little exhausted but happy. I gave her and astonished smile and then turned my attention back to Jay.

"Wow. Now that's awesome. I love chick fights. Anyways, do you want another screwdriver Alex?" he asked smiling.I knew what he was trying to do. Charm and drink his way into my pants. Well I wasn't going to give in so easily. But I'd play along.

"I sure would Jay" I grinned.

He chewed his lip and smiled at me.

"You got it babe."

He walked over to the cooler and started talking to some girl. I sighed feeling lonely again. Then guess who pops up? My other knight in shining armor. Sean.

"Hey Sean!" I said a little too excitedly. Play it cool Alex.

"Hey Alex" he surprised me by pulling me in for a hug. He smelled like Axe body wash. Mmm. After we pulled apart he scanned me.

"Wow, you are so beautiful. I would really like to get to know you better" he said sweetly.

"Now Sean Cameron, is this some sweet ploy to get into my pants?" I asked jokingly suspicious.

"No, I swear Alex. I'm no Jay. To be perfectly honest, I'm still a virgin" he said seriously.

I felt my mouth creep open. He was a virgin? That was adorable!

"Wow Sean, I think that's too cute. And what do you mean 'I'm no Jay'?"

He looked down and shook his head.

"That guy is like my brother, but he just doesn't treat girls right. Just ask his ex girlfriend Alex Nunez who moved away. He cheated on her at this hangout spot where everyone goes to drink and make out called the ravine. One time, Emma gave him head and he gave her gonorrhea."

I swallowed the piece of ice cube I had been sucking on. More like inhaled it. Holy shit! Wow!

"Miss Goody-Goody gave him head? He has gonorrhea?!"

"Well they both did and so did some others but they got treated. But still. See, me and Emma had a past. But when I found out about her and Jay I flipped. I had been sent away for 2 years and when I got back look what I came to find out. Me and Jay finally made up but Emma started dating some asshole prep named Peter so forget her. Yeah, she scarred my heart but it's an old wound. One I'm ready to patch over" he said sincerely.

Wow, Emma really hurt this sweet guy. And as for Jay, he was off of my list. I smiled at Sean and he smiled back and when he did his green eyes glistened and he got dimples in his cheeks. Precious. Oh yeah, I wanted to know him.

-Jade's P.O.V-

I looked down at my watch and noticed it was already 12:35. I was sitting between J.T's legs with my back and head against his chest. His arms were wrapped around my torso.

"Shit.." I groaned.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Me and Alex have to be back at the group home by 1:00. I've gotta go get her, Emma and Manny and see if they are ready to go" I said as we stood up.

J.T. looked around and spotted all 3 of them. "It doesn't look like any of them are ready to leave" I observed.

"Well I'm not either, but Mrs. Adkins will have our asses if we're late and then I'll never get to see you outside of school."

"Okay, I have an idea. You go ask Alex if maybe Sean can take her home and I'll take you so we can spend a little more time together" he suggested.

I smiled and ran my fingers through his feathery hair and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"That's a very good idea. I'll be right back."

I walked over to where Alex was standing with Sean.

"Hey Allie, it's going on 1, we gotta get home. But um, J.T. offered me a ride home so I'm not going back with Emma and Manny. If you don't wanna ride with them can you get a way back?" I asked.

"I'll bring you home" Sean said right on cue.

"Okay. Well Jade you have a nice trip home and I'll see you when I get there" she winked.

I smiled. "Okay, you too. Bye Sean."

"Later" he replied as I walked back to J.T.

"Sean's gonna take her. So you and I sir are going to be able to have some alone time" I grinned.

"Let's go then!" he said anxiously.

I waved goodbye to everyone. I caught Emma's eye and pointed to J.T. as we were walking out of the garage. She gave me a thumbs up. I looked at Craig. He had a sort of blank stare at me thing going on. Weird. Don't tell me he's interested. He has Manny and I have J.T. Don't wanna fuck stuff up. J.T. led me by the hand to his blue Jetta. Just like a perfect gentleman, he opened the passenger side door for me. I climbed in and he shut the door behind me. As he was walking around to get in the driver's seat my stomach was in knots. I was anxious. I didn't want to take things too fast with him but not entirely too slow either. After he started the ignition he cute the radion on low volume to an oldies rock station. Nice. He backed out of the driveway and we pulled onto the main road. I grabbed his hand on the gearshift and held it. He glanced at me and smiled. After a few directions we finally pulled up to the group home I looked at his dashboard clock. 12:47. Damn it.

"Well, here we are" he said quietly.

"Yeah, I'm not ready to say good night quite yet though."

"Me either sweetie. But I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Ah if I'm a few minutes late it'll be okay. I'll say we got stuck in traffic or something."

He smiled. "Well, there must be a reason that you want to risk getting in trouble.."

I nodded. "Yeah, I wanted to talk a little more."

He relaxed in his seat and cut off the engine.

"Sure, ask me anything" he replied.

"Um.. have you ever.. you know..?" I trailed off awkwardly.

"Had sex?" he finished for me.

I blushed slightly and nodded. "Yeah."

"Once. It was this girl who was new at our school last year. Her name was Lauren. She was an exchange student from England. Anyways, we started dating after a little while and she cheated on me with this guy named Nick. It hurt pretty bad. Really bad actually. I loved her and she crushed me. I was kind of reluctant to start a new relationship but I feel cofident about you."

I listened, absorbed in his story.

"So, how long did you and Lauren date?" I asked.

"For about 6 months before she got with Nick" he replied.

"So you didn't have sex a lot?" I pressed.

"No. She was my first actually and we only did it that one time. What about you?" he asked.

My mind wandered back to the summer of 2006. My boyfriend Andrew and I would sneak into my bedroom when my parents weren't home and would have sex. That was before life got bad. I loved Andrew. My parents were still together. Then right before my parent split, Andrew moved and I hadn't heard from him since. It seemed like my life crumbled all at the same time. I did miss Andrew, but things had looked up since I'd met J.T.

"Yeah, I've had sex before. I was dating this guy for about 9 months. But we broke up about 6 months ago and I haven't done it since."

J.T. nodded and fidgeted with his fingers.

"I'm not pressuring you or even asking you to do it. I was only wondering if you ever had before. I just figured since we're dating now that we can talk about this stuff, you know?" I said.

I really hoped I wasn't freaking him out.

"Yeah. I agree. And yeah, you're right. We should be able to talk about anything. I don't want us to have any secrets. Whatever happens, we'll just go with it and we'll know when the time is right."

I smiled. He was so sweet. I could definitely see us working out. I leaned over and kissed him. He seemed sort of shy and kid like on the surface but when he kissed me at that moment, it was like a searing volcanic eruption inside him. He pulled me to him hungrily, lavishing me with kisses and pulling me to him passionately. I let his hands explore on me and I moved closer to him. Things were rapidly heating up. I clenched my legs together feeling the familiar warm tingly feeling spreading through my erogenous zone. As if reading my thoughs, J.T. crawled into the backseat and pulled me back there with him. My pulse quickened and my palms began to sweat. We shifted around to where I was on my back. He crawled between my legs and hovered above me. Wow, J.T. was really unpredictable!

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try anything. I'm not trying to rush. I just want to be close to you. And I really like kissing you" he grinned.

I pulled him down to me with one hand on his back and the other on the back of his head. Our lips met and I closed my eyes and breathed him in. Oh, it was magical.

-Alex's P.O.V.-

A few minutes after Jade left, I figured I should be heading out soon too. We did have the same curfew after all. I told Sean we had to leave. He grabbed my hand.

"Oh hang on, I have to let Emma know I'm riding with you" I said pulling him in her direction.

I tapped her shoulder.

"Hey Emma, you don't have to worry about taking me home. I've gotta leave now anyway."

She looked down at me and Sean holding hands. She had a blank face and then glared at Sean. So apparently she was going to be jealous too. Great. But I didn't care. Sean obviously didn't want anything to do with her.

"Well, have fun. And I warn you Alex, he'll expect you to be perfect so don't screw up because if you do, you're shit out of luck."

Sean let out an exasperated sigh.

"Don't start that shit Emma! I thought we put all that shit behind us and decided to move on. Damn!"

"Whatever Sean" she said angrily.

"Come on Alex, let's go" he said putting his arm around me and leading me towards the door. Once outside, he led me to a beat up gray Toyota. He was still grumbling under his breath as we got in.

"What's up with her?" I asked.

"She still wants me. But I can't forgive her after she did that with my best friend you know?" he said starting the engine and backing away.

"Yeah" I replied then explained to him how to get to New Hope. Once we pulled up, he stared at the building.

"Man, I would have been glad to be able to stay in a place like that. My parents kicked me out when I was 12 so I mostly lived on the streets. I'm still not well off or anything. But I do have a place to stay at Spinner's and I got this car from my boss at the garage. He gave it to me if I could fix it up. I just wanted you to know that about me. If you give me a chance Alex, I won't be able to give you too much, but I am a nice guy. I would never hurt you."

I looked into his sincere green eyes. He was just what I needed. I didn't need a guy like Jay who only wanted to get in my pants. I leaned over and kissed Sean.

"I'd never ask any more of you. And I will give you a chance" I smiled.

He smiled back and pulled me into a hug.

"Mmmm you smell wonderful.." he said closing his eyes and inhaling deeply.

"Thanks, you too" I replied.

He looked me in the eyes for a few seconds and then pulled me in for a kiss. He had both hands on either side of my face and in my hair. I held onto the back of his neck. Mmm.. how was he a virgin?

After a pretty intense makeout session complete with losts of groping, I climbed out of the steamy car. I smothed down my hair and took my cell out of my pocket. The digital clock read 1:22. Shit. I walked to the front door and then thought better of it. Let's not wake everyone up and get into trouble. I walked around the side of the building and saw a dark figure opening one of the windows, trying to climb in.

"Jade?" I whispered, straining to see and praying it was her.

"Hey Allie, come give me a boost" she said.

I walked over to her, sighing in relief and knelt down. As she was putting her booted foot into my hand I said "Guess we had the same idea."

I hoisted her up a little to where she could climb in. As soon as she was in, she put her hands out for me to grab. I took hold, then scaled my feet up the side of the building. When I was about halfway up I pulled myself the rest of the way. We turned around and there was Mrs. Adkins standing with her hands on her hips.

"Girls" she whisper so not to disturb the sleeping girls, "come to my office now."

She led us out of the girls' quarter. When we were in the main hall almost there, me and Alex glanced at each other nervously. We followed her inside and shut the door behind us.

"You're late" she said simply.

"Sorry Mrs. A, we.. got held up in traffic and plus before that we had to wait for Emma to find her keys" Jade lied through her teeth.

"Well, I'm going to let it slide this time since you weren't THAT late, but please try to be back by curfew next time, okay?"

"Okay Mrs. Adkins" Jade and I said in unison.

"Alright, well get to bed, it's late. Good night."

We told her good night and then walked back to our room. After we silently changed into our pajamas, we climbed into our beds.

"Damn that was lucky we got here at the same time. Otherwise we would have had to cover for each other and shit definitely would have gotten confusing" Jade said sighing in relief.

"Yeah I was hoping that was you sneaking in" I admitted laughing.

"I have so much to tell you!" we said at the same time and started laughing.

"Okay go first" I offered.

She let out a dreamy sigh.

"J.T. is amazing.. no we didn't have sex if that's what you're thinking. But we did make out a lot. Boy can he kiss.. He is just so different than I expected, but in a good way."

I nodded in agreement.

"That sounds a lot like what happened with me and Sean. But we talked too."

"What happened with Jay?" she asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know, he kind of just ditched me but it's whatever. I like Sean a lot. He told me about his childhood and how hard he had it growing up. He's really sweet" I gushed smiling.

"Wow Allie, can you believe our luck? We just moved here and we already have sweet guys So are you 2 going to date or what?" she asked.

"We already are" I grinned.

Her mouth fell open and she smiled.

"Well make that, we have both have sweet boyfriends."


	6. Chapter 6

-Jade's P.O.V. School; Monday-

I walked into Mr. Benson's class and took my seat. Emma was being pretty quiet.

"Hey, what's up? Are you okay?" I asked.

She looked down at her desk and shrugged.

"I'm just a little bummed I guess" she replied.

"Why what happened?"

"Sean and Alex are dating" she said flatly.

"Oh.. I didn't know you like him" I said softly.

"Like him? I love him! We dated for almost 5 years on and off. He broke u with me because I made one little mistake. And then he was a real asshole about it. But I still love him. I don't why though. It's no use" she said sadly.

"Damn, wow.. I don't know.. sorry sweetie" I said sympathetically.

"Whatever, I'll get over it I guess" she sighed a little more, "but anyways, so how are things with you and J.T.?"

"Things are great" I smiled.

"That's really good. He is a super sweet guy. Did you make it home in time?" she asked.

"Not really" I laughed, "But it's all good. We had to tell Mrs. Adkins that you lost your car keys and that's what took so long."

"Good idea" she laughed.

-Alex's P.O.V.-

When it was time for gym, an announcement came on the intercom saying that the gym would be open. It had been closed since we got to Degrassi due to renovations. Great. I fucking hated gym. I caught up with Jade so we could walk together. At least it was close to the end of the day. Since it was me and Jade's first day in gym the coach gave us our gym uniforms and told us we were going to be playing volleyball. The whole time we were getting dressed Emma was giving me dirty looks. Seriously? She needed to get the fuck over Sean. After everyone was dressed and ready to go, we all walked onto the gym floor to join the guys for a rousing game of volleyball. Team captains were picked for each sex. For the guys it was Craig and for the girls it was Manny. Each person selected people for their teams. Surprise surprise, Manny didn't pick me. She gave me and Jade dirty looks for being on Craig's team. On our team of people we knew besides Craig was Liberty, Sean and Spinner. On the other team we knew Manny, Emma, Jay and Ellie. Coach assigned our positions and the game began. Sean was standing next to me. He nudged me and gave me a quick kiss on the cheek. Everyone on the other team saw it but it really only affected 2 people. Emma and Jay. It was the other team's serve and Jay was up. He spiked the ball straight at Sean but to Jay's surprise, Sean hit it back over. Emma got it and hit it back over. When it did, the ball hit me right in the fucking nose. Hard. I lifted the net and stormed over to Emma who had the nerve to put her hands on her hips.

"What the fuck is your problem with me? Is it because of Sean?" I yelled in her face.

"Yes it is because of Sean. You're a fucking home wrecker" she said pushing me away from her.

I tackled her to the ground and started pummeling her face. Her hitting me in the face with the fucking volleyball pissed me. She struggled beneath me and finally managed to get a couple of hits in. The coach rushed over and pulled us apart. After giving us a lecture, the coach decided we should all just have a free activity day. Sean came up to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Don't worry about her baby. She just can't get over me. But hopefully soon she'll see that I don't want her and that I'm glad I'm with you."

I smiled. He was so sweet. I really liked him a lot already. I pulled him to me and laid on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me. Just then Jay walked up to us.

"Well well well, look at the happy couple. I love how you just came along and stole my fucking date Sean, nice" Jay said sarcastically.

"Oh come off it Jay. You know you only want to get laid. You don't want a meaningful relationship" Sean told him.

"How the fuck do you know man?" Jay asked defensively.

"When have you ever wanted a meaningful relationship. I mean yeah, you dated Alex for a while but did you happen to forget that you cheated on her with Emma?" he asked, his tone sharpening.

"That's not the fucking point. The point is she my date and you just came along and took her away from me" Jay replied.

"Well, whenever I walked up to her, you were across the room with another girl" Sean pointed out.

"You know what man, screw you. What makes you Mr. High and Mighty? You're the king of mistakes" Jay said rudely.

Sean pushed him. Jay pushed him back. Uh-oh. Then Spinner walked up to intervene.

"Alright that's enough guys. Just let it go Jay. She's with Sean now and you two are friends. You need to stop putting each other down" he said peacefully.

I just kind of stood back, not really wanting to be in the middle of it. I mean, yeah, I did like Jay but I didn't like some of the things I had heard about him. Plus Sean was a really sweet guy and I was really into him. Sean put his arm around me and Jay walked off. Sean grabbed my hand and held it.

"Do you want to walk around the gym babe?" he asked sweetly. He was too adorable.

"Sure" I agreed squeezing his hand lovingly.

-Jade's P.O.V.-

Craig walked over to me. After Sean and Alex started walking he said "Damn, I can't believe Emma just bashed Alex in the face with that ball."  
"Yeah I know. She's just a little too obsessed with Sean."

"Yeah listen, um, this afternoon I've gotta go pick some stuff up at the mall. Mostly for my step dad Joey and I was wondering if you wanted to come with" he said.

"Yeah, that would be cool. I'm just gonna have to let Mrs. Adkins know and J.T. When were you wanting to go?" I asked.

"Right after school if that's okay? I drove Joey's car today specifically for that reason. Just give me your number and I'll text you in 7th right before the bell rings so you can meet me at the car. I'll let you know where it is" he said pulling out a nice shiny new Blackberry.

"Alright, my number is 862-4591" I said, "What's your number?" I asked.

"Oh, it's 387-2063" he replied punching my number.

I put his number in my phone.

"Okay cool. I'll text you in 7th then we'll meet up and go" he smiled.

"Okay" I said and smiled. He grinned once more and then ran over to hang out with Spinner.

At that moment Liberty walked up to me.

"Cheating on J.T. so soon?" she asked bitterly.

I took a deep breath and clenched my teeth.

"Liberty, I don't want to keep fighting with you. Please just accept the fact that I am with J.T. I'm sure that you could find someone. What about Toby?" I asked, trying as hard as I could to be civil.

"Yeah right, like I would ever go for Toby" she snorted.

"It was just a suggestion" I said, trying hard to keep my patience with this bitch, "but why are you so obsessed with J.T? What makes him so special?"

"You wouldn't understand Jade" she sighed, "I'm just meant to be with him."  
"Well I'm sorry okay? But if J.T. won't be with you it isn't right to blame me."  
"Whatever, I'll have my turn" she stated simply.

I balled my fists up and just walked away.


	7. Chapter 7

-Alex's P.O.V.-

In 7th period I got a text from Jade.

Jade: I'm going to the mall with Craig after school.

Me: Oh okay, that's cool.

Then I got a message from Sean.

Sean: Wanna come over to my place after school?

Me: Yeah babe, that'd be awesome.

Sean: Okay, meet me at the car after school. Love you.

I looked at the phone in surprise. The "love you" stuck out to me. Did he really love me or was it just something flimsy and I shouldn't take it into consideration? Regardless, I had to reply. I said, "Love ya too." I said "ya" instead of "you" because I wasn't completely sure of my exact feelings for Sean yet. I really did like him but I wasn't sure if I loved him yet. Jade texted me back.

Jade: Can you tell Mrs. Adkins I went to the mall and I'll be home sometime this evening?

Me: I would hun but Sean just invited me to go to his house after school =]

Jade: Yay! =] Well, text me later and let me know how it's going!

Me: Mmkay babe I will. You too.

Jade: Alrighty, ttyl.

I closed my phone and looked at the time on the back of it. 2:57. 3 minutes to go.

-Jade's P.O.V.-

As expected, Craig texted me a few minutes before the bell rang. He let me know that Joey drove a red convertible and it would be parked in the front parking lot. I decided to text J.T. and get him to meet me by my locker before I left so I could see him for a little bit. Finally the bell rang. I gather my books and walked towards my locker. J.T. was waiting for me smiling. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"Wow that was nice. Happy to see me?" he asked grinning.

"Very" I agreed smiling, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby" he said hugging me tight.

After we pulled apart I opened my locker and started putting my books in.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Well except for something Liberty said to me in gym. But I wanted to ask you something. Craig invited me to go to the mall with him this afternoon. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be weird for you" I said packing my book bag.

"No, not at all. I trust you. so I could see him for a little bit. Finally the bell rang. I gather my books and walked towards my locker. J.T. was waiting for me smiling. I threw my arms around him and gave him a big kiss.

"Wow that was nice. Happy to see me?" he asked grinning.

"Very" I agreed smiling, "I missed you."

"I missed you too baby" he said hugging me tight.

After we pulled apart I opened my locker and started putting my books in.

"So, how's your day been?" he asked.

"Pretty good. Well except for something Liberty said to me in gym. But I wanted to ask you something. Craig invited me to go to the mall with him this afternoon. I wanted to make sure that it wouldn't be weird for you" I said packing my book bag.

"No, not at all. I trust you. You do whatever you want sweetie."

I looked at him and smiled then wrapped my arms around him again.

"You are the sweetest guy ever. I really love being with you. You make me so happy."

"Well you make me really happy too. Oh, I was going to ask you if I can take you out to dinner and the Premier on Thursday night. It's my night off. I work at the pharmacy" he explained.

"That would be great. What's the Premier?" I asked dumbly.

"It's a movie theater."

"Oh. Yeah, that would be awesome" I agreed.

"Alright, I'll pick you up at 6 on Thursday evening."

"Okay baby" I said kissing him.

"Well I've got to work tonight but I will text you when I get off" he said.

I gave him one last hug, adjusted the book bag on my shoulders and then exited the school to go meet up with Craig. I automatically spotted the bright red convertible. Craig walked over to me.

"Ready to go?" he asked opening the passenger door so I could get in.

"Let's go!" I agreed climbing into the leather seats.

He jumped into the driver's seat without opening the door.

"Toronto Mall, here we come!"

-Alex's P.O.V.-

After the bell rang, I walked outside to meet Sean. He was standing next to his car. When he saw me standing by the door, his face lit up.

"Hey sweet thang" he said coming up and giving me a huge hug.

"Hey babe" I said smiling and then kissing him.

"You ready to get out of here?" he asked.

"Definitely" I agreed.

He opened my door and then got in and cut on the ignition.

"Spinner has to work so we will have the place to ourselves" he explained smiling.

I smiled back. "That's great" I agreed.

We drove a little ways and then turned onto a road where a few duplexes were. He came to a stop in front of one.

"Home sweet home" he said getting out.

I followed him up the steps. Once we were outside the apartment door, Sean fumbled with his house key. He looked nervous. He finally got the door open and I followed him inside. I looked around. Definitely inhabited by teenage males. Dirty clothes were strewn across the floor along with empty food containers and dirty magazines. I looked at the "Hustler" magazine and raised my eyebrows at Sean.

"Spinner" he said instantly.

"Ahh.." I nodded chuckling a little.

"So, would you like something to drink?" he asked.

"Sure" I agreed.

"Alright" he said, "You can go ahead and have a seat in there on the couch if you want."

I nodded and stepped over the mess towards the living room. A huge framed picture of Black Sabbath hung above the tv. They had a blue couch, loveseat and recliner set with a coffee table. Apart from the mess, it was pretty nice. Sean walked into the living room with 2 glasses of sweet tea. He handed me one and we both sat on the couch.

"So, what do you want to do?" he asked taking a sip.

"Anything you want to do, I'm up for" I replied takinga drink of the tea. It was damn good.

"We can go hang out in my room and listen to some music if you want" he suggested.

"Yeah, I'd like that" I agreed.

He nodded and took my hand leading me to his room. It was pretty much just as messy as the rest of the house but at least with as messy as the house was it didn't stink. His room smelled of Axe cologne. I took a seat on his bed which was just a mattress and box spring with a black comforter on top of the mattress. He walked across the room to a table where his CD player was. I looked around the room. He had a bedside table with a lamp on it and a small tv across the room. Sean cut on some Def Leppard and then came and sat next to me.

"Would laying and cuddling with me be okay?" he asked innocently. It was so cute.

"It would be more than okay" I grinned and then gently pushed him backwards. Then I crawled next to him and laid my head on his chest. "Two steps behind" came on and Sean started rubbing my back, running his fingers through my hair and kissing my forehead. It was so sweet.

"You know Alex, I haven't felt this good in a long time. I'm just so happy being with you. It feels so natural. Being around you always makes me feel better."

I smiled and looked up at him with my chin propped on his chest.

"I feel exactly the same way. I mean, I haven't exactly had the easiest life. My mom left me and my dad when I was 11 and my dad turned into an abusive alcoholic because I have my mom's face. I've had a few broken bones and more black eyes and busted lips that I can can count. I got put in the group home about a year ago after my dad committed suicide. So I understand completely about having shit go on in your life. But meeting you has really brightened up my life. I think we kind of needed each other" I said.

"I think so too. We had pretty fucked up lives. But it's much better now."

He slid out from underneath me and turned me onto my back and then propped himself up over top of me. He looked me in the eyes and I reached my hand up and lightly grazed his cheek. He leaned down and kissed me. It started innocently enough, and then began to intensify. His masculine hands rubbed over my shirt and then slowly slid up under, caressing the bare skin of my stomach and then up my chest. We pulled apart for a moment gasping for breath and stared at each other intensely. Then, as if a dam had broken, we groped at each other fiercely, burning to feel the touch of one another. I pulled his white wife beater over his head, then ran my hands all over his tan smooth back. Then I traced my fingers up his front, over his abs and his pecs. His body shivered and got goosebumps as I began to place light kisses on his neck and ears. He groaned slightly and pulled me closer to him. I felt his hardness on my leg. It made me want him even more. He kissed me hard and then jammed his hand up my shirt, then reached around back to unhook my bra. After it was off and in the floor, he hurriedly pulled my shirt off and tossed it aside to join my bra. Once I was completely topless, Sean hungrily began kissing and sucking on my neck and chest. He cradled my breasts with his hands tenderly. I arched my back as his lips brushed my skin. A new wave of euphoria washed over me. Every touch he made on me was super sensitive. Probably because I wanted him so bad. I pulled him close to me and wrapped my legs around his waist. He got on his knees between my legs and began to grind against me. I sucked in my breath and his breathing came in short labored spurts against my earlobe. Suddenly the door opened. Sean jumped off of me quickly and I scrambled to cover my chest with a pillow.

"Whoa.. um.. sorry to interrupt.. Sean, I just needed to see if you knew where my apron and name tag were. The boss is bitching me out about not having them" Spinner said, his face red with embarrassment. Sean recovered and cleared his throat.

"Um yeah man. Your name tag is pinned to your apron and it's on top of the washing machine."

"Thanks dude. I'm sorry I just barged in. I should have knocked. Didn't know you had company" Spinner said feeling as awkward as we did.

"No problem" Sean said.

I just nodded, speechless.

"Okay man, well I'll see you after work. Bye Alex" he smiled and walked away.

After he shut the door, I flopped back on the pillow. How fucking embarrassing!

-Jade's P.O.V-

Finally after a decently long drive, we reached the mall. It was so huge! I followed behind Craig and into the lobby of the mall.

"Okay, so I have to go get a few auto parts for Joey, but besides that we can go do whatever" he said.

"Cool. Do you want to just go ahead and get that out of the way then?" I asked.

"Yeah sure, then we can check out some other stores and go to the food court to eat."

"Yeah that sounds good I'm fucking starving" I agreed.

He slung his arm around my shoulder and we walked towards the auto parts store. Several people looked at us like we were a couple. It kind of made me feel bad because of J.T. We walked up to a store called "Auto Care and Supply" Inside were a whole lot of car parts that didn't interest me in the slightest. Craig started talking to the guy who worked there about some sort of engine part, so I wandered across the store checking out random things I had no real clue about trying to kill time. After a few more minutes, he got the part paid for and we were ready to go.

"So, what store do you want to go to?" he asked.

"How about Hot Topic?" I suggested.

"Sure. I need to get some new shirts anyways" he said.

We got on an escalator and finally came to the store with the wrought iron doors with the huge red lit up 'Hot Topic' sign. Inside the store clerk greeted us. She had pink hair and about 20 piercings in her face. Me and Craig walked over to the t-shirts in the guy's section. He picked up a white tee with a black skull and some cool designs on it. He held it up to his chest.

"What do you think?" he asked, modeling it.

"Very nice Mr. Manning" I said approvingly.

He smiled."I'm gonna get it. You go over to the girls section and pick something out. I'm going to buy you something for coming with me."

"You don't have to do that Craig" I said kind of surprised.

He smiled. "I know I don't have to Jade, but I want to. We're friends now. I hope we can start hanging out more and become better friends. Come on" he said pulling me across the store.

So many cute girl clothes and accessories covered the walls and shelves. I spotted a slim fitting pink tee with neon green stars and the band name 'Cobra Starship' on it. It was cute. I ran my fingers along the fabric.

"Do you like this one?" he asked.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"Okay, go try it on. If it fits, I'll get it for you" he smiled.

I smiled and said "Okay." The clerk came and took the shirt down for me to try on. I went into the dressing room to try it on. It fit amazingly and was super cute but I felt weird about the fact that Craig was buying it for me. Not only because I had a boyfriend and he had a girlfriend, but also because I wouldn't have any money to repay his kindness. I pouted in the mirror and sighed, unsure of what to do. If I accepted and told people where I got it, they would assume I was having an affair with Craig and Manny would really freak the fuck out. If I didn't take it, I would feel like I was being rude. I sighed. Ugh, why would people always assume the worst? Fuck it. It was 2 friends hanging out and one friend buying that friend a gift. I scooped up my other shirt and walked out into the store. Craig saw me and smiled.

"Wow, that looks great. I'm definitely getting that for you. Consider it my gift to you" he said getting out his wallet.

I smiled and followed him to the register where the pink haired girl rang us up. After we had our new shirts paid for, we walked out of the store.

"You ready to go get something to eat?"

"Yeah I'm fucking famished" I agreed.

We walked towards the food court and on the way stopped at Starbucks to get an iced latte to share. It was fucking incredible. Finally we reached the food court which was abuzz with chatter and distant children crying. I looked around at the endless supply of restaurant choices. Finally I decided on Chinese and Craig agreed. I ordered a chicken teriyaki plate. We found a place to sit and when our food was ready Craig went and got our plates. When he sat down I said "Craig, I really appreciate this. I haven't had many friends like you."

"Yeah, I have had it pretty rough with some of my friends as well. But I figure I don't want to act like them. So I'll do my friends like I want them to treat me" he said taking a bite of his rice.

"Yeah" I agreed.

"So, I wanted to tell you, thank you for coming Saturday. So, are you and J.T. an item now?" he asked sipping the latte with the green straw.

I twirled my fork in my rice and smiled.

"Yeah. He is such a sweet guy. But Liberty won't back the fuck up" I said, exacerbated.

"Yeah, she's pretty obsessive. But so is Manny. If she hears I brought you here, she would flip her shit. But I don't care if she finds out. It's just 2 friends having a good time and I don't tell her she can't hang out with guys."

"Yeah, J.T. didn't mind me coming" I replied.

"That's good. Because I like hanging out and I hope we can do it more."

I smiled. Craig was a sweetie.


End file.
